A Moment of my Life
by KipEE
Summary: Charon use to think her life was the worst ever, but when a boy named Luke introduces her to a Virtual, yet Realistic, Pokémon World known as Sinjoku. Charon begins to think her life is turning for the better. But just how long will that last?


Be nice! This is the first story I have actually uploaded onto Fanfiction. I've been working on it for a couple weeks now during school and so I'm glad to say it's FINALLY here ~ 3 Sadly, not that much Pokemon related stuff in this chapter, but you'll see a lot of it in the next one, which I'm working on now.

I guess I could say that this story is a story of what I wish my life could become. That I could find a Pokemon world like the one that is introduced in this story and meet people like the ones that you'll read about in this story.

So I hope you enjoy this and please R&R, I'd really like some critique on anything I could change around, I know when I wrote this I saw a few mistakes, but at the time I wasn't able to go back and fix them when I realized the mistakes, so they might still be here.

Pokemon isn't mine, you know why? Because if it was mine I would have them working on a virtual reality Pokemon game right this instant and wouldn't be wasting my time writing stories about my fantasies.

* * *

The sound of hard cover hitting solid floor brought a split second of silence into the bustling hallway of Grisly High School as all heads turned to see what had caused the sudden disruption. The target of their stares was the brown-haired teenager Charon Cross, watching as her heavy collection of text books and papers scattered across the hard hallway floor. The silence was quickly replaced by snickering, starting with the group of girls who had purposely shoved their way past the teenager. One of the girls gave a snide look at Charon, brushing her hand over her arm as if by her touching the other female she had just received some kind of disease.

Several months prior, Charon might have been near tears, but that was months ago, and now was now, she no longer let the cruel actions of her classmates effect her, at least not where they could taunt her for it. Mentally snapping herself out of her frozen position, the brown haired girl bent over and began to gather up the school supplies, her expression showed no signs of the emotions she felt inside as snickering teenagers walked by, either ignoring her or snickering at her, nonetheless, they trudged over all the loose papers. Charon quickly yanked up the last shoe printed paper just before another snickering girl stepped onto it. The other female quickly stepped away from Charon's hand as she grabbed hold of the dark-haired male walking next to her, who was giving a sympathetic look towards Charon, but his body didn't move in any way in a means to help her with her school supplies. He was just like the rest of them.

Charon staggered to her feet as the hallway cleared of people exiting to the buses or end of school activities, trying to keep hold of her heavy load. She wished that her mother would buy her a new backpack, after the last one had been destroyed, but lately all her mother had been doing was drinking and switching boyfriends every other week, in fact, she hadn't even seen her mother since Sunday, it was Thursday now, not that she really cared, she preferred it when her mother was away from home.

She only had a few minutes left till the bus would leave without her and then she'd be stuck here for god knows how long till she could get a teacher to take her home. So much for putting her stuff back in the locker. The female teenager kept her head to the ground as she pushed her body against the door of the school building and into the dimming light of the late spring day just as her bus pulled out of the bus area and drove away, leaving her alone on the sidewalk pavement. The female bit her lip in anguish, she hated having the teachers drive her home because they seemed to always ask her questions and she was tired of making up answers.

Watching the large yellow vehicle drive away, Charon was suddenly sent flying to the ground amidst her school books when a younger looking teenager ran into her back, he himself was toppled to the ground as well, flipping head over feet and falling on his back. Not again...

"OW," the boy screamed, trying to upright himself on the pavement, he spun his body around and used the strength of his arms to push himself back to his feet. Charon was already quick to get back to her feet, use to being pushed around in school she didn't even have to think to get her arms and legs getting her back on her feet.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Charon kept her eyes pinned to the once again fallen books. Was he apologizing to her? She wouldn't believe it if she wasn't the only person out here. Charon's eyes gave away the surprise she felt when a bleeding hand reached down and started to pick up some of her supplies. "Let me help." He offered, picking up paper after paper of her supplies.

"Um...thanks," Charon muttered unaccustomed to the act of kindness, was he a new student? She had never seen him before and if he wasn't he would in no way be displaying so much kindness towards her right now. He'd be ignoring her like the rest of them, that's how it always was.

"No problem!" The boy smiled, he didn't seem to be mind the small amount of blood that was emerging from the broken skin on his hand. Fortunately Charon had managed to avoid any injury by falling onto the pile of books. "I mean, Sinjoku can wait, I have all day to get there. Even though I was suppose to meet my mom in a couple minutes."

"Sin...joku?" The name sounded like a collection of something she was all too familiar with.

"Yeah! You know, that Pokémon World? You like Pokémon don't you? Don't tell me you've never heard about it before." He waved a piece of sketchbook paper he had just picked up in front of her face, on which was an incomplete drawing of a rearing Ponyta on it. The detail in the drawing so far made it seem like the Ponyta could jump out of the page at any minute.

Charon blushed, she had always been uncomfortable telling people about her love for Pokémon and even now she was nervous that he might be playing her, that if she admitted the drawing really was what he said it was he'd make fun of her. Charon knew she was just being paranoid, he didn't seem like the kind of guy who would be playing her right now, but even so there was that small inch of doubt in her mind.

"This is so awesome! I wish I could draw this good. Whenever I try to draw Typhlosian he ends up coming out looking horrible." The boy laughed, not even caring that the female hadn't replied, "but wait, you don't know about Sinjoku?" Charon shook her head in response, finally opening up her mouth to give him a response.

"No...I've never heard about it." She kept her voice low, even if she had been feeling extremely excited, someone from the outside wouldn't have been able to tell.

"This is great then!!" The shorter boy jumped to his feet, showing surprising muscular strength compared to his thin features as he effortlessly lifted a couple of her school books off the ground. "You can come with me, then!"

"But..." Charon really was dying to know what he was talking about, but she had to get home, what if her mother finally came home tonight, if she wasn't home before then she would get mad with her. Charon cringed inwardly, she didn't want to go through that again.

"Come on! It'll be fine," He encouraged, "don't worry about carrying the books! I'll hold half and you can hold the other half and the load will be a lot lighter!" He obviously thought that the other girl was hesitant to come because of the massive load of school supplies. "Or if you want we can go back and put them in your locker. The doors are still open."

Charon remained silent for a minute, thinking her current situation over. If she went along with this boy, of whom she hadn't even gotten a name from, then chances were she wouldn't be home till much later. She'd probably also have a hard time finding a way home as well. No, she'd have to turn down his offer. As much as she was curious about what this Sinjoku thing was, if she went she'd have no easy way to get home.

"Don't worry about a ride home, either! My mom can take you home! She's a part of Sinjoku, too!! I was on my way to meet here there when I ran into you! And we've only been here for about a month, but she knows her way around! So she can get you back to your house! Before 10 at least!" He answered her question perfectly as if he had read her mind, but Charon still hesitated, what if 10 was too late? She heavily swallowed.

"I...okay!" Charon's voice sparked. Why did she have to let go of her curiosity just to please her mother, who wasn't even there for her at all? "I'll come with you, but I'd much rather put this in my locker."

"Alright!! I knew you'd say that!" Charon envied that carefree attitude his voice held, he didn't seem to have a care in the world. She bet that his mother, his father, were always there for him. "By the way, I'm Luke! I'd shake your hand, but our hands are just a little...yeah, anyway, you can get to Sinjoku from the park over there." He swung his head to motion towards the park across the street from her school. There's a porthole in the bushes at the back of the park. Let's hurry and put your books away! I want to get there soon! I miss my Quilava." The more and more Luke talked, the more and more Charon got confused. Okay, so she understood that supposedly there was this real-life Pokémon World, but get real, something like that couldn't be real. Pokémon was nothing more than a popular video game franchise. A sudden realization went through Charon's head, had she just fallen victim to the hallucinations of a teenage boy with mental problems? What had she done...

"Hurry up, girl." Charon snapped out of her thoughts to see Luke holding the school door open with his back, "We want to get to Sinjoku as soon as possible so stop spacing!"

Charon sighed, she couldn't just run now, he had half her books and she couldn't risk him taking them off somewhere, she had no money to replace any of them, and he had some of her drawings, too...this is why she hated other people holding things for her. "Charon." She muttered to Luke as she walked past him into the empty school hallway. Mildly upset that he had so rudely called her 'girl'. The rest of the kids still at the school were all in classrooms for clubs so the hallways were filled with eerie silence. That is until Luke came in behind Charon.

"Charon? Charon!" Luke repeated what she had said several times, at least smart enough to realize that she had just given him her name. "What locker is yours?"

"314" She stated, she was still keeping her answers to a minimum and Luke seemed to notice.

"Boy, you sure don't talk much." He skipped ahead of Charon towards her locker, which was at the very end of the long hallway, getting there way before she finally reached it. "I'll hold them. you put in the combo!" Luke volunteered, stretching out his arms for her to place the books she was holding onto the ones he himself held. Charon hesitated slightly before placing her smaller collection of school supplies on his and turning her back to him, hiding the lock of her locker from view as she turned in the combination and opened up the red locker. She turned back to Luke and took some of the books from him and put them into the locker. Once she had them all put away she withdrew the loose pieces of paper and a purple folder, placing the papers inside before closing and locking her locker.

"Come on, now!" Luke didn't seem to notice the look of distress on her face as he grabbed hold of Charon's wrist and tugged her towards the school exit, Charon went along willingly

"You should get your hands bandaged, first." Charon muttered, seemingly cautious of the subject settling on her action.

"No, no!" Luke insisted, waving his hand back and forth in front of himself, a smile plastered across his face, but this time it almost seemed fake. Had her sudden withdrawal really been that bad? She had her own reasons for it, but it wasn't something she could explain to someone she'd only know for less than 30 minutes, "I'm really fine, besides, I don't want to wait any longer to get to Sinjoku." Charon remained silent after his words; of course, Charon didn't have to reply for Luke to be able to continue his talking.

"Let's go! Mom is probably worrying about where I am right now." Luke exclaimed. Skipping backwards towards the door, while keeping his eyes on Charon, who followed him slowly, keeping her artwork filled folder close to her chest. The drawings inside were her life right now, and she wouldn't lose them to anyone.

Luke politely held the door open for Charon as she exited behind him, "it's this way." He exclaimed, pointing across the street, managing to keep himself at a walk as he traveled a foot in front of Charon, pausing only for a moment at the sidewalk, checking to make sure no cars were coming before he went across. Entering into the tree-filled park, leading Charon down the pathway, it was a minute before Luke stopped in front of a tall collection of bushes.

Turning to Charon, Luke said, "The porthole is right in here." He moved aside the front part of the bush to reveal a large hole leading into the bush.

"What?!" Charon said in shock, staring into the darkness of the bush.

"Well there are several entrances into Sinjoku, you get a list of the port holes on your first visit; they're all over the place, actually." He held the bush open waiting for Charon to enter, but she remained motionless in her current spot.

"That's right!" Luke exclaimed, "I should probably show you how to get in, it's really not that difficult follow me." Luke stepped into the bush with Charon who finally decided to move forward and follow him into the bush. Evidently surprised at the amount of room she was given once she stepped inside, her arms didn't even brush the edges of the passageway. Charon continued to follow Luke in the dark walk through until the trail began to widen and they stepped into a bright, circular area with a modern looking machine set in the center of it.

"That's how you get into Sinjoku," Luke pointed out, "you're a first-timer, so hold my hand, the last thing I want is for you to get lost on the way." When he stepped in front of the machine he pulled out a small red handheld, shaped exactly like the Pokédex from the first season of Pokémon, in fact, Charon was pretty sure the object was a Pokédex.

"Come on," Luke beckoned, holding out his hand for her to take, "You can't even get in unless you're connected with somebody else entering. It's kind of a safety thing to keep haters out."

Charon hesitated yet again, clenching her hand into a fist by her side, still unsure of what to make of her current situation. She didn't even know why she had gone along with him in the first time, was it merely just to avoid having to ask yet another teacher to take her home, or something else...

The brown-haired girl reached out her hand slowly and Luke took it hastily in his own. "The first travel can be a bit crazy, so hang on tight," he squeezed her hand and held up the Pokédex over the glowing screen of the silver machine. A white light traveled between them for a couple seconds before another glow of white light rose up from an invisible, circular line on the ground and encased Luke and Charon within it. Just as her previous surroundings disappeared from view, Charon felt her insides flop. She was feeling the strange sensation that she was being thrown all over the place, yet her feet remained stationed on the ground. She clenched her eyes shut trying to settle the tossing feeling in her stomach, yet it still remained.

"Hang on!" Charon barely heard Luke's two words as they were drowned out by the sound of a distant, echoing, crashing sound. Then silence.


End file.
